Buttons
The Chucklewood Critters Movie'' (also known simply as ''Chucklewood Critters) is a 2D traditional animated/3D computer-animated hybrid comedy film that will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Warner Animation Group loosely based on the Chucklewood Critters series. Plot Ranger Jones' nephew, Johnny, is coming to visit for the summer and Buttons and Rusty along with their families and friends are really excited to see him. Eventually, Chucklewood is threatened to be shut down and destroyed by the evil Harold McCobb of "McCobb Corn Industry." Now, with Johnny's help, Buttons and Rusty and rest of the critters must defeat and stop Harold McCobb from his greedy desires. Unfortunately, as Johnny, Buttons and Rusty travel to McCobb Corn Industry on their own to confront Harold McCobb in the Adventure Machine, they ended up crashing in a town near Crystal Bayou where they meet a girl named Robin (who happens to be McCobb's daughter who he disowned). Meanwhile, Ranger Jones, along with Abner and Bridgette (Buttons' folks) and George and Rosie (Rusty's folks) must travel to find Johnny and the boy cubs, while the rest of the critters; Bearbette and Frisky (Buttons and Rusty's girlfriends), Skipper and Bluebell, Turner, Skeeter and Freddie stay behind to watch over Chucklewood. Harold McCobb finds out and sends his assistant, Bob and hires a bounty-hunter/poacher, named "El Jefe," along with his henchwomen, the Senoritas, consisting of Sarita (orange), Segunda (blue), Simona (green), Sofia (red) and Susana (yellow), to hunt down Johnny and the boy cubs. Meanwhile, back in the town near Crystal Bayou, while Johnny explains to Robin what happened and why they're there, he also explain to Buttons and Rusty the real reason why he's spending time with his uncle. When he was young, his mother was an wildlife expert, when she died in an accident after trying to rescue some animals. Realizing that the time has come to get revenge on her own father for disowning her, Robin agrees to go with Johnny, Buttons and Rusty and help them get their home back. So they venture off around town to find the parts to fix the Adventure Machine and head back home. Meanwhile, Ranger Jones, Abner, Bridgette, George and Rosie make it to Crystal Bayou where they think Johnny and the boy cubs are, but they stopped by the town sheriff, Bill. Too obviously aware that there's two bears and two foxes with him, the sheriff still lets him go with a warning. As they make their way to town to search for the kids, they stop by at a nearby diner where they're surrounded by bikers. As Ranger Jones, Abner, Bridgette, George and Rosie confront the bikers, they soon get arrested and sent to jail by Sheriff Bill. Fortunately, there is no giving up for them, as Ranger Jones comes up with a plan for him, Abner, Bridgette, George and Rosie to break out of jail and continue the search for the kids. Soon, El Jefe, the Senoritas and Bob make their way to town and search for the kids. -------MORE COMING SOON------- Voice cast * Donielle T. Hansley Jr. as Buttons * Nicolas Cantu as Rusty * Miles Bakshi as Johnny, Ranger Jones' 12-year-old nephew who came to spend the summer in Chucklewood with his uncle and go on an adventure with Buttons and Rusty * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Robin, a 12-year-old girl who lives in the town near Crystal Bayou who befriended Johnny and the boy cubs. She's also the daughter of Harold McCobb * Will Ferrell as Ranger Jones a.k.a. "Jonesy," the park ranger of Chucklewood and Johnny's uncle * Paul Rudd as George, a male fox and Rusty's father * Kristen Wiig as Rosie, a female fox and Rusty's mother * Kevin James as Abner, a male bear and Buttons' father * Rosario Dawson as Bridgette, a female bear and Buttons' mother * Bruce Campbell as Harold McCobb, the antagonistic businessman of "McCobb Corn Industry" * Danny Trejo as El Jefe, the poacher and bounty-hunter. He gets mad whenever someone gets his name wrong * Nick Kroll as Bob, Harold McCobb's assistant and the industry's mascot, Corny McCorncob * Skai Jackson as Bearbette, a female bear cub and Buttons' girlfriend * Mckenna Grace as Frisky, a female fox cub and Rusty's girlfriend * Keegan-Michael Key as Darwin the Bear * Gabrielle Union as Bearnadine the Bear * Brad Garrett as Lester Eli Gator, an alligator with a cajun accent who lives in Crystal Bayou * Kenan Thompson as Franklin, an owl * Jim Carrey as Sheriff Bill, an eccentric and sadistic town sheriff of Crystal Bayou, he later changes when he realizes that he and the bikers were interfering with Ranger Jones and Buttons and Rusty's folks' rescue mission * Stephen Tobolowsky as Commissioner * Ric Flair as The Thunderbird, an ancient bird based on Chucklewood's legend * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Himself * Barbara Goodson as Animated Buttons (cameo) * Mona Marshall as Animated Rusty (cameo) Soundtrack # "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister # "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons # "Let's Go All the Way" by Sly Fox # "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins # "Trololo Song" by Eduard Khil (uncredited) # "Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. # "6 Foot 7 Foot" (Instrumental) by Lil Wayne (uncredited) # "Move Your Feet" by Junior Senior # "I'm Alright" by Kenny Loggins Trivia * The film notably depicts Buttons with sclera, in contrast to his original appearance with black bead eyes and Rusty with his snout and muzzle fur being shorter. * Buttons and Rusty's personalities will share similar personalities to Gumball and Darwin from The Amazing World of Gumball. * The film eschews using live-action elements to avoid other movies based on cartoons such as: Garfield, Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Smurfs, Yogi Bear, Woody Woodpecker, etc. Motion Picture Rating (MPAA) Rated PG for some action/peril, brief rude humor and thematic elements. Category:Chucklewood Critters Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Computer-animated Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:2D animation Category:CGI Animated Films